


Sweet Lullabies

by King_Sly



Series: ShuMako Week 2019 [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, KIDS SEE GHOSTS, Shumakoweek, xxxtentacion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Sly/pseuds/King_Sly
Summary: A fic about Sly and Makoto singing Lullabies to their children. A submission for #ShuMakoWeek. Day #7: Future/Family/Children





	1. Reborn

5/25/2022  
Akagi-Niijima Household, Shibuya, Tokyo

It was a warm Wednesday night in the Akagi-Niijima household as Makoto finished making food for Sly and their son Minato while Sly was finalizing the paperwork for an artist he was signing to his record label and Hamuko was at a friends house for asleepover. As the two of them finished with making food and finalizing the paperwork, Minato began to cry as it was his bedtime, noticing this both Sly and Makoto begin to rush to their son’s side to calm him down.

“Hey, it’s ok my little prince, mommy and daddy are here.” said Makoto

“Come here, little guy.” said Sly as he extended his arms to hold Minato

After Sly gets Minato in his arms they go over to his room and put him in his crib.

 

“I think we should sing him is lullaby Mako.” said Sly

“Yeah, you’re right babe, we should.” said Makoto

Sly then turns on the speaker in his room and puts on an instrumental for KIDS SEE GHOSTS’ song “Reborn”

As the song starts Makoto begins to hum and Sly begins to sing the chorus and the first verse.

(Chorus; Sly)  
“I'm so—I’m so reborn, I'm movin' forward  
Keep movin’ forward, keep movin' forward  
Ain't no stress on me Lord, I'm movin' forward  
Keep movin' forward, keep movin' forward  
I'm so—I’m so reborn, I’m movin' forward  
Keep movin’ forward, keep movin' forward  
Ain't no stress on me Lord, I'm movin’ forward  
Keep movin' forward, keep movin' forward”

 

(Verse 1: Sly)  
“Very rarely do you catch me out  
Y'all done "specially invited guest"'d me out  
Y'all been tellin' jokes that's gon' stress me out  
Soon as I walk in, I'm like, "Let's be out"  
I was off the chain, I was often drained  
I was off the meds, I was called insane  
What a awesome thing, engulfed in shame  
I want all the rain, I want all the pain  
I want all the smoke, I want all the blame  
Cardio audio, let me jog your brain  
Caught in the Audy Home, we was all detained  
All of you Mario, it's all a game”

After Sly finishes the first verse, Makoto begins to sing the chorus and the final verse of the song.

(Chorus: Makoto)  
“I'm so—I’m so reborn, I'm movin' forward  
Keep movin’ forward, keep movin' forward  
Ain't no stress on me Lord, I'm movin' forward  
Keep movin' forward, keep movin' forward  
I'm so—I’m so reborn, I’m movin' forward  
Keep movin’ forward, keep movin' forward  
Ain't no stress on me Lord, I'm movin’ forward  
Keep movin' forward, keep movin' forward”

 

(Verse 2: Makoto)

“I had my issues, ain't that much I could do  
Peace is somethin' that starts with me (with me)  
At times, wonder my purpose  
Easy then to feel worthless  
But, peace is somethin' that starts with me (with me, with me)  
Had so much on my mind, I didn't know where to go  
I've come a long way from them hauntin' me  
Had me feelin' oh so low  
Ain't no stoppin' you, no way  
Oh, things ain't like before  
Ain't no stoppin' you, no way  
No stress yes, I'm so blessed and-”

 

As Makoto finishes the second verse the two of them start singing the chorus and the bridge, Minato begins to close his eyes.

(Chorus: Sly and Makoto)  
“I'm so—I’m so reborn, I'm movin' forward  
Keep movin’ forward, keep movin' forward  
Ain't no stress on me Lord, I'm movin' forward  
Keep movin' forward, keep movin' forward  
I'm so—I’m so reborn, I’m movin' forward  
Keep movin’ forward, keep movin' forward  
Ain't no stress on me Lord, I'm movin’ forward  
Keep movin' forward, keep movin' forward”

 

(Bridge: Sly and Makoto)  
“(Movin' forward, movin' forward, movin' forward)  
Movin' forward, keep movin' forward  
Something was wrong (Keep movin' forward)  
Couldn't hold on, why? (Keep movin' forward)  
So long (Keep movin' forward)  
Sit here in this storm (Keep movin' forward)  
Time goes on (Keep movin' forward)  
Really couldn't find my way out (Keep movin' forward)  
Of the storm (Keep movin' forward)  
Which way do I go?”

 

(Chorus: Sly and Makoto)

“I'm so—I'm so reborn, I'm movin' forward (which way do I go?)  
Keep movin' forward, keep movin' forward (which way do I go?)  
Ain't no stress on me Lord, I'm movin' forward (which way do I go?)  
Keep movin' forward, keep movin' forward  
Keep movin' forward, keep movin' forward  
Keep movin' forward, keep movin' forward  
Keep movin' forward, keep movin' forward  
Keep movin' forward, keep movin' forward

 

I'm so—I'm so reborn, I'm movin' forward  
Keep movin' forward, keep movin' forward  
Ain't no stress on me Lord, I'm movin' forward  
Keep movin' forward, keep movin' forward”

As they finish singing Minato begins to snore.

“Goodnight, my prince” says Sly as he kisses Minato on the forehead

 

To Be Continued


	2. what are you so afraid of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sly sings “what are you so afraid of” by XXXTENTACION to put his daughter Hamuko to sleep.

5/23/2022

It was a warm Monday night as Sly was watching the news with his daughter Hamuko on his lap as Makoto went back to the station after being on maternity leave. After a couple of minutes Hamuko began to cry, Sly notices and takes her to her crib in her room and plays “what are you so afraid of” by XXXTENTACION on the speaker in her room and begins to sings along with him.

“What are you so afraid of?  
Is it love or wasting your time?  
What are you so afraid of?  
Is it love or wasting your time?”

As Sly begins to sing some more Hamuko begins to yawn and her start to close

“Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh”

“What are you so afraid of?  
Is it love or wasting your time?  
What are you so afraid of?  
Is it love or wasting your time?”

As Sly begins to reach the end of the song Hamuko’s eyes close fully

“Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh”

As Sly finishes singing Hamuko begins to snore.

“Goodnight Princess” says Sly as he kisses Hamuko on the forehead and leaves.

Hamuko then sleeps peacefully to the sound of the guitar and Xs voice.

The End


End file.
